Challenging Fate
by Taniko Kami
Summary: What if Impmon hadn't backed off in episode 17 when Henry's father got caught in the crossfire and Terriermon defended him? What if that encounter had lead to Impmon tapping into his dark power within. Rated M for a reason.
1. Taking a risk

Okay, everyone, for starters this is my first fanfic, so be nice. Secondly, this is kind of a rewrite of Tamers in some sense. You will see that once I stop babbling and start writing, which I shall. Thanks to Shizuki Tsukihama for betareading the chapter.

Couples will be Jurato, Jenruki, KazuSuzie, KentaAi, RenaGuil, TerrierLop, and ImpCalu. Well, they'll all be hinted at least, but at ten years of age, you don't actually have romance unless it's the Digimon.

Chapter One: Taking a Risk

Henry couldn't do anything to stop it when Impmon chucked a fireball that hit his father's shoulder.

"Dad, _no_!" Henry cried as the man, Janyu, grunted in pain and fell to his knees.

_Okay, that does it!_Terriermon thought, quickly placing himself between Impmon and Henry's father.

"You wanna play? Come play with me!" Terriermon challenged, glaring harshly. Impmon looked confused.

"Why you defendin' him? He's not your master!" the purple Digimoin spat, getting increasingly annoyed with this human-loving rabbit-boy. Terriermon stood his ground, eyes blazing.

"What do you think I am, a puppet? Henry's my _Tamer_ and my _friend_, not my _master_!" Terriermon deflected.

Impmon smirked with pride at the irritation in his rival's voice, only for the satisfying feeling to be almost immediately replaced with a boiling anger. How dare that little bunny challenge him? _Ooh_, how he wanted to make him pay! The little rat always thought he was so _smart_, telling everybody else what to do!

Letting out a roar of rage, Impmon lunged at Terriermon, tackling him to the ground. The bunny-Digimon was surprised at the sudden attack, but when he tried to counterattack the troublemaker reached for his throat.

"You'll regret it!" Impmon taunted, enraged as he pressed down on Terriermon's windpipe.

"Terriermon!" Henry screamed desperately, his eyes wide in shock. Frantically, he began scanning his cards, praying he could help Terriermon somehow. He couldn't let him be deleted! Bearing that thought alone was too much…!

"Impmon, let him go! He didn't do anything to you!" Takato yelled, his own fists clenching. It wasn't a fair fight if Terriermon didn't even have room to breathe!

At last, Henry had found a card. "Digi-modify! Strength, activate!"

With the extra strength lent to him, Terriermon finally managed to push the other Digimon off. The white rabbit-Digimon felt somewhat weary after almost being deleted, but he knew he had to keep this up.

"Bunny blast!" he cried and aimed at Impmon, but was stunned when the other Digimon simply knocked the attack aside.

Impmon smirked devilishly, and it was then that Henry noticed a red glint in his eyes. His heart in his throat, the indigo-haired boy knew he couldn't stand just watching anymore. He ran forward, placing himself between Impmon and Terriermon.

"That's enough, Impmon! Why are you always picking fights with Terriermon? He's never done anything to you, and I won't let you hurt him!" Henry expressed nobly, extending his arms to his sides and effectively using himself as a shield to protect his Digimon.

"Henry..." Janyu uttered, still in shock that Digimon were in fact living, breathing creatures with actual feelings, but even more so at how much his son seemed to care for the little rabbit creature which had defended him.

"Why bother protectin' him? You can always get a new pet to control after I absorb his data!" Impmon shouted, sounding almost personally hurt. Henry clenched his fists. He was normally a very calm kid—the most level-headed of the Tamers, Rika had even admitted—but he wouldn't allow anyone to talk about Terriermon as if he were just some slave.

"Of course I'll protect him! That's what comes with being 'friends' and 'partners!'" There is something of a sneer here, though he can't bring himself to care; it hurt him deeply that anyone, Impmon or not, would imply that Terriermon was anything but his companion. "Terriermon isn't my pet _or_ my slave—he's my _best friend_! I could never replace him, not that I'll ever need to! Just leave us alone!"

Takato took this chance to run over to the two, examining Terriermon carefully. The poor Digimon appeared worn out, but thankfully seemed fine otherwise.

"Fine, I'll leave! But remember, your pet and I have a score to settle!" Impmon called, leering evilly before he disappeared into the ocean of trees.

Henry sighed heavily, glad that the uncalled-for battle was finally over, peering at his father. The fact that the man had witnessed this battle was worrying in and of itself, but during the fight the threat of losing his Digimon had topped that priority.

"Dad, you should get out of here, get that wound taken care of. I know you have questions, but I can't tell you anything right now. I have to go."

He picked up Terriermon gently, touching Takato's shoulder meaningfully. The younger boy nodded in silent agreement, and the two of them ran off before any further questions could be asked.

Henry and Takato were aimlessly walking through the city. Henry had Terriermon perched on his shoulder as per usual, but he was holding one of Terriermon's paws to offer extra support.

"Are you sure you're okay, Terriermon? We can always go home and rest if you're tired," Henry inquired quietly, eyes gliding up to his best friend. Terriermon shook his head.

"Momentai, Henry. I'm fine. Besides, we need to find out more about that Blue Card." Abruptly, though, his smile faded, and his ears drooped a bit. "The only thing is...I thought…"

But Terriermon trailed off before he could finish, and Henry frowned. Since when did his loud-mouthed partner hesitate...?

"What's wrong?" the older boy asked seriously. Takato was watching Terriermon, too, feeling uneasy about the Digimon's sudden apprehension.

"It's just…I thought I was stronger than that. Impmon kicked my butt back there!" Terriermon confessed ashamedly, humming sadly before looking away.

Instantly, Henry stopped walking, pulling Terriermon into a warm embrace. Takato stopped beside them, eyeing the tiny Digimon with concern.

"He surprised all of us. It's not your fault," Takato attempted to comfort.

Despite their differences, Takato felt close to both Henry and Terriermon, considering they had been like mentors to him and Guilmon when they'd first started out as Tamers.

Henry gave Takato a grateful smile prior to turning to Terriermon.

"Takato's right, Terriermon. Whatever that was, for Impmon it wasn't just a friendly fight. He…he wanted to kill you…!" Henry muttered darkly, anger rising up inside of him as he remembered what the troubled Digimon had tried to do.

Terriermon sighed again, but nodded to show he was feeling a little bit better.


	2. Does Size Matter?

Chapter 2: Does Size Matter?

Takato and Henry were still trying to figure out what was so special about the Blue Card when Rika caught up with them.

"Sorry I'm late! Mom wanted me to go shopping again, but luckily grandma covered for me so I could escape," Rika said with a small smirk on her face.

"Glad you could make it, Rika," Takato replied, forcing a smile to hide his previous worry for his friends. Rika raised an eyebrow, then glanced between Henry and Takato.

"Okay, spill it, goggleheads! What happened?" Rika demanded, putting her hand on her hip and leveling the boys with a hard stare. Henry sighed a little.

"We were trying to find information on the Blue Card when Impmon showed up to challenge Terriermon. It just so happened that my Dad was walking by at the time, and Impmon attacked him. When Terriermon tried to help my Dad, Impmon turned on him. He..." eyes fixed on the ground and fists clenched at his sides, he whispers this part, his voice slightly shaky, "…he nearly strangled him to death… I—it was a really close call…"

He didn't realise until now just how much it would have broken him if Impmon had succeeded. The indigo-haired boy inwardly shuddered at the thought.

Rika frowned, however, in hearing that Impmon had really gone so far.

"Renamon?" Rika called, knowing her Digimon had been listening. Renamon appeared at her side out of nowhere, causing Takato to nearly jump out of his skin.

"Does Renamon wait around just to scare us?" Takato grumbled slightly, but straightened up as Rika gave him a look. Renamon turned to Terriermon, who still rested in Henry's arms.

"Are you all right?" Renamon asked the small Digimon quietly. Terriermon simply nodded.

"Momentai. I'm fine," Terriermon assured, though the response was lacking his usual enthusiasm.

"Impmon is constantly battling his inner demons. I've known him for a long time, but even I don't understand why he would go to such lengths to prove himself. He's always been obsessed with getting stronger, with being able to stand on his own without the help of his Tamers…but to try to absorb another Digimon's data..." Renamon trailed, musing aloud as her eyes locked on the white rabbit. "There are only two reasons I can conceive to explain why he came after you, Terriermon."

"And those would be?" Terriermon muttered impatiently. Henry glanced down at him disapprovingly, but for once didn't bother to tell him to quiet down. His partner had enough on his plate already.

"One reason would be jealousy. That shouldn't come as a surprise. Out of every Tamer-Digimon relationship, the friendship you share with Henry is inarguably the most affectionate. You have everything Impmon doesn't Terriermon: a loving Tamer, a good life, and good company."

Terriermon looked up at Henry, and their eyes met for a moment before parting ways. It was obvious neither one had ever imagined that their relationship might be the Tamers' strongest.

Henry smiled down at Terriermon. He was both touched and proud that Renamon considered their relationship so close, despite the fact that he and his partner sported differing personalities.

A moment more, and he shifted his attention back to Renamon. "What's the second reason?"

"Size," Renamon said simply, and when the Tamers looked confused, she elaborated. "Terriermon is fairly small compared to most other Digimon, such as myself or Guilmon; therefore, that coupled with the general assumption would imply that his size automatically makes him weak, if not powerless."

At this time, Rika chose to add in her two cents.

"That assumption's true. The small ones are just pawns for the larger ones. They can't do _anything_ to stop the world from crumbling around them… " Rika said, her biting tone more than a little bitter.

After all, her _father_ had been an adult, hadn't he? One of the larger ones? She had _begged_ him to not leave, but he had never even considered her feelings. He'd left her and her mother without looking back, without even thinking about how it would affect the rest of their lives.

But the redhead refused to well in these depressing thoughts, resolving to focus on the situation at hand.

Terriermon was lost in thought as well. He might do his best to maintain a cheerful personality all the time, but the truth was he always had his doubts when it came to his strength. That was one of the reasons he wanted Henry to let him fight so badly: to prove himself.

Butd id that…make him_similar_to Impmon? Since…since the other Digimon issues originated from self-doubt as well? Still, even if their drives were similar, Terriermon would never allow himself to kill another Digimon (or at least not without an infallibly legitimate reason)...

"Henry…does size really matter that much?" Terriermon asked in a low voice so only his partner could hear him. Henry gave him a small smile.

"Somtimes, Terriermon," Henry conceded, and the Digimon ducked his head; his Tamer slid two gentle fingers under Terriermon's chin and made to look him in the eye, "but not always. Don't let what Rika and Renamon said get to you. Those are their opinions. Just remember, Terriermon, everyone's different. You may be small, but you're my partner and my best friend, and I say you can be as powerful as you want to be!" Henry encouraged.

He truly did believe it, too, that Terriermon was strong in his own way. But the way the conversation was headed now, convincing him might be easier said than done.

"You're just trying to make me feel better, aren't you, Henry?" Terriermon muttered, the smallest of smiles coming to his face. Henry examined his partner's expression closely; he hated to see the little guy get so down on himself.

Henry offered a tiny smile of his own, though his was a bit more impish than Terriermon would have liked. "Maybe we_should_get home. I'm sure Suzie could cheer her Pwincess Pwetty Pants up!"

His was relieved when the joke seemed to make his friend's smile grow.

"Ha, ha! Very funny, Henry. Now that you mention it, though, heading home doesn't sound like such a bad idea. I think I could use a nap..." Terriermon replied, honestly weary after everything, and Henry nodded.

Looking up, he realised he and Terriermon had been so engrossed in their own conversation that they had totally missed the other two Tamers and Renamon's discussion. Sheepishly, he asked what they'd missed and was glad when Terriermon jumped in to make the job easier for him.

"Sorry. We were in our own little word for a bit..." the little Digimon confessed, plastering a smile on his face to try to pretend everything was fine. "What'd we miss?"

Rika glanced at him before moving next to Henry and leaning over to whisper in his ear.

"Is he really okay?" she asked, her voice surprisingly gentle. Henry sighed a bit before shaking his head slightly.

"No. Your comments about small Digimon being weak really got to him," Henry told her softly. Rika nodded after a thought.

"I know how he feels," she mumbled, so quietly it would be a surprise if Henry heard. But he did and eyed her curiously.

But the redhead just exhaled patiently through her nose and shook her head. She wasn't ready to tell anyone what that meant yet. Henry nodded understandingly, giving her a kind smile before swiveling to face Takato.

"Okay, here's the plan. I'm gonna go to the park to get Guilmon and tell Jeri, Kazu and Kenta to meet up with us. Jeri, Rika and Renamon will try to find out more about Impmon. Henry, Terriermon, you'll go with Kenta to pick up the Blue Card investigation where we left off. Guilmon, Kazu and I will try to figure out what the Devas are planning." By now, Henry and Rika had been staring at Takato intently for several seconds, and the shy boy was fighting to keep the blood from his face. "S-sound good?"

The two nodded firmly, Henry glancing down at Terriermon out of hesitant fear.

"Momentai, Henry," his partner eased with as big a smile as he could manage (which confessedly wasn't anything much). He was okay with not going home. After all, maybe focusing on the Blue Card would be a good distraction from the gloomy raincloud hanging over his head.


	3. Uncontrollable Greed

Chapter 3: Uncontrollable Greed

Henry, Terriermon and Kenta were now on the train, on their way to continue their Blue Card investigation.

"I wonder if the Blue Card could really be the key to another Matrix Evolution?" Terriermon mused curiously, peering down at the card in Henry's hand. Henry smiled a little, but his friend frowned, knowing it was forced.

"What's wrong?" Terriermon questioned, his face expressing his concern.

"The last time I got a Blue Card was when I wanted to save you from Gorillamon, and Takato got one when everyone else was down and Growlmon was about to lose… Terriermon, what if…what if this Blue Card is a sign that something bad is going to happen to you?" Henry asked worriedly, gazing up at the small Digimon sitting on his head.

"You mean something worse than nearly getting my windpipe crushed?" Terriermon joked, but upon receiving a dark look from Henry quickly added, "Momentai! Whatever happens, we'll face it together!"

Terriermon smiled brightly, and Henry finally responded in kind, nodding in agreement. Neither of them noticed Kenta staring at them curiously.

_Is that what it's like to be a Digimon Tamer? If I ever get to be one, will I be that close to my Digimon? _Kenta thought, but of course didn't voice any of it.

Impmon, meanwhile, was walking down his underground tunnel, furious that the annoying human had interfered. Honestly, why did it matter anyway? If Impmon _had_ managed to absorb Terriermon's data, the brat could always get a new pet to abuse! Besides, the little runt's data might just be the push he needed to Digivolve! That stupid Tamer, always protecting that rabbit…!

_I can be just as strong as that Terriermon is! Why would a human even _bother_ carin' for his slave anyway? Ai and Mako never cared for me; they only cared about themselves! It's all an act! Nobody _really_ cares about anyone else! I—I can be stronger than _all_ of 'em! _Impmon fumed inwardly, the volcano of rage and need erupting inside him again.

His eyes glowed red once more. This time he was going to succeed! He would start with that white-bunny runt! But just destroying him and absorbing his data seemed a little _too_ nice... He wanted to make that partner of his pay as well, and it wouldn't be any fun if the object of the game were just to destroy. He wanted to play with the Tamer a little first…

That's right, Impmon. The power lies dormant within you! Embrace the powers of darkness. They will make you stronger! No one will be able to push you around! intoned a sweet, seductive voice that sounded out of nowhere and seemed to emanate from all around him.

Impmon blinked. "What's the catch? I know better than most people that everythin' in this world has a price!" he yelled, though admittedly he couldn't help but be tempted by the offer. After all, darkness always seemed to make the fire of rage much stronger…

The catch isn't what you might think. You must simply make those weaker than you suffer! Just destroying them and absorbing their data is something _**anyone**_ can do without the powers of darkness. All I ask, Impmon, is that you make your enemy scream, weep, shatter, and _**break**_ before your eyes by any means necessary! Even _**torture**_, if that will satisfy your hunger! Do this, and you will become the strongest Digimon in either world!

Impmon considered the offer. Deep down inside he really wasn't the bully-kind…but he was _so tired_ of being pushed around! He couldn't _take_ _it_ anymore! That stupid bunny was _smaller_ than him, for Gennai's sake, but his master still treated _him_ well!

"I'll do it!" Impmon asserted without a second thought. The voice burst into an evil cackle, and just as the lost Digimon started to wonder what he'd done, the powers of darkness entered him. When he opened his eyes, they glowed blood-red.

"Time to go hunting," Impmon sneered, his voice eerily dark and vindictive.

Aboveground, Jeri, Rika and Renamon were in the middle of searching for Impmon.

Without warning, Rika skid to a halt as she caught a glimpse of him exiting the tunnel under the bridge.

"Impmon, wait!" Renamon called out to him, disappearing and then reappearing in front of him. Rika and Jeri ran forward, positioning themselves on either side of the fox-Digimon. "I only wish to speak with you."

Impmon turned to her, and Renamon was taken aback at the look in his eyes.

"Just go away, foxface. I'd rather not fight ya yet," Impmon said, and Rika bit her lip. Even though she knew her partner was stronger than Terriermon, a part of her still wanted to get Renamon as far away from Impmon as possible. Something wasn't right…

"I am not looking for a fight, Impmon. I just wanted to know what pushed you to attempt to _murder_ Terriermon," Renamon planted, peering at Impmon without batting an eyelash.

Impmon narrowed his eyes, feeling the boiling anger fill him again.

"Your little buddy got off lucky since that stupid master o' his was determined to keep him as a slave. It's kinda pathetic, if you ask me. Anyhow, pass this message on to the little twerp and his Tamer for me: next time bunny-boy ain't gonna be that lucky! I'm gonna have a lot of fun with him before I absorb his data!" Impmon taunted, smirking leeringly before letting loose a wicked cackle.

Instantly, Renamon's hair stood on end. That laugh did _not_ belong to Impmon…! Before the female could prod anymore, however, the Digimon had disappeared.

Rika felt a chill run down her spine, and she shivered slightly. She didn't know what Impmon's definition of 'fun'was, but she had a really bad feeling it couldn't mean anything good.

Her thoughts went to Henry, wondering how he would handle the threat on his Digimon's life. She knew he wouldn't react like she or Takato would. He was the calmest of the three of them, but even the calm ones could crack under pressure…

_No, _the redhead mentally berated. _Henry was one of the first people who genuinely cared about me, who wasn't afraid to tell me off if I were coming on too strong. Heck, the first time he stopped Renamon and me from fighting Guilmon and Gogglehead, there was so much authority in his voice we _had_ to back off! We had our differences back then and we still do, but we're such good friends now... I have to get them the message, so they can keep their guards up. As if the Devas weren't bad enough…_


	4. No Mercy

Chapter 4: No Mercy

In a few hours' time, Henry, Terriermon and Kenta discovered that the Blue Card had something to do with a man in a yellow jacket. Once Henry told Takato this news via his cell phone, the younger boy gathered everyone where the man was last seen.

"Do you really think this is a good idea, Gogglehead?" Rika asked coolly, looking at her friend.

"Well, if he were here yesterday, there's a chance he'll pass by here, right?" Takato reasoned hopefully. Rika rolled her eyes.

"And what makes you think he'll actually answer our questions?" she challenged.

"That's why we're all here. People usually pay more attention to big crowds, right, Henry?" Takato prompted, glancing at his best friend in hopes of receiving back-up.

At the mention of the other boy's name, Rika quickly averted her gaze. Henry sighed a little, giving Takato a small smile.

"Let's hope for the best," he affirmed softly while eyeing Rika, who hadn't looked at him once since they regrouped.

He waited until the others began talking amongst themselves, and then as unnoticeably as possible shuffled up next to her.

"Rika, what's wrong?" Henry asked her in a low voice. She hesitated a moment, then sighed.

"Jeri, Renamon and I found Impmon…" Rika began quietly. Henry frowned and looked up at Terriermon. The Digimon nodded, understanding, and jumped into his arms.

"What happened? Impmon didn't try to hurt you, did he?" Henry questioned worriedly. Rika cracked a small smile.

"_I'm_ not the one you should be worried about right now," Rika responded, her eyes drifting to the Digimon in Henry's arms. The indigo-haired boy stiffened, an icy knot forming in his stomach. He glanced at his friends. Takato and Jeri were talking, while Kazu and Kenta were arguing about something.

"What...what did he say?" Henry whispered, his eyes expressing deep concern. Rika exhaled sharply through her nose and looked away.

"I'm only telling you this so you can keep your guard up. He—he threatened Terriermon again, said he'll get what's coming to him, and that...he likes to play with his data before he absorbs it," Rika answered, watching the boy out of the corner of her eye.

Henry's shoulders were tension-filled, his face drained of color. What was Impmon planning? Why was he doing this?

Unfortunately, before he could contemplate it more, a Digital Field appeared and surrounded them. Instantaneously, all the Tamers stopped what they were doing. Guilmon started growling, an on-edge Renamon appeared, and Terriermon jumped out of Henry's arms.

In front of them, a sheep-Digimon and a bull-Digimon came into view.

"W-who are they?" Jeri asked, her eyes wide.

Henry took out his Digivice, pointing it at the sheep-Digimon.

"Pajiramon, an Ultimate Level. This one's a Deva," he answered gravely, moving the device in the direction of the other one. "Vajramon. Same nasty personality and Level. He's a Deva, too."

The boy glanced at his two best friends, and all nodded firmly as one.

"Digi-modify! Zudomon's Vulcan Hammer, activate!" Henry called out, slashing his card through his Digivice.

"Digi-modify! Hyperspeed, activate!" Rika cried, doing the same.

"Digi-modify! Wings, activate!" Takato yelled, giving Guilmon an extra advantage.

The three Digimon immediately attacked the three Devas. Renamon and Guilmon attempted to double-team Vajramon, but the evil Digimon aimed a blast at the dinosaur, knocking him backwards.

"_Guilmon_!" Takato shouted, his eyes widening and his heart panging painfully at the sight.

Meanwhile, Terriermon went for Pajiramon, but he was easily knocked aside with his head trapped under the enemy's foot.

"_Terriermon_! Let him go!" Henry ordered, gripping his Digivice tightly.

Pajiramon sighed dramatically. "Vajramon, we're wasting time! Our orders were to destroy them!"

Picking up Terriermon, he threw the bunny-Digimon in the air and prepared to fire when a voice interrupted him.

"Why waste yer time destroyin' _that_ puny thing?"

Everyone turned around. It was Impmon!

"Henry!" Terriermon cried, beginning his forgotten descent.

"Terriermon!" Running forward, Henry just managed to catch his partner before he could hit the ground.

"Don't you think that's a little ironic, small-fry?" Pajiramon mocked, smirking. Impmon grinned evilly. A second later he was engulfed in a red light, which from a distance looked like a ball of fire. Takato and Rika ran up to flank Henry.

"What is _that_?" Takato asked, confused and amazed, and his companions could only shrug. The 'fireball' suddenly turned into two and pitched forward, hitting both Vajramon and Pajiramon right in the chest. Their shining data was suspended in mid-air, and Impmon absorbed it.

"Did Impmon just…help us?" Henry breathed, allowing his grip on Terriermon to relax. There's no way this whole mess could be a misunderstanding…but then, what of this…?

However, letting his guard down turned out to be a big mistake.

In the next instant, a medium-sized destructive blast came his way. On fright-driven impulse he let go of Terriermon, and Impmon swooped in to grab the bunny-Digimon and throw him to the ground.

Smirking, he jumped back. "Ya really thought I would help ya? There're only two reasons I stopped those two: one, I wanted their data, and two, if anyone's gonna have some fun with ya, it's gonna be _me_!"

"I won't let you do that!" Henry roared protectively, dashing toward Terriermon, although just before he reached him he crashed into some kind of invisible force-field. Stumbling back sharply, he nearly collided with the ground head-first, but Takato just managed to catch him. Impmon laughed.

"Did ya really think I'd let ya_interfere_? Not this time, Tamer-boy! Just stand back and watch…" Impmon sneered, allowing his gaze to slide to Terriermon. The little Digimon was standing his ground, true, but it was obvious he was scared.

"Terriermon..." Henry muttered worriedly. He had to do something…!

"Impmon! If this does not stop here and now, I refuse to hold myself responsible for what happens to you!" Renamon warned, not waiting for a reply as she launched her attack at the force-shield and barely dodged when it was deflected back at her.

Impmon seemed to pay her futile attempt no need, however, as he tackled Terriermon to the ground. The two Digimon rolled around on the ground for several minutes, Terriermon being forced to stick to dodging and blocking due to Impmon's astonishing speed.

Finally, Impmon grew tired of the game of cat-and-bunny and snarled, his eyes blazing with the blood-red tint once more. Metal cords materialized out of thin air and wrapped Terriermon's ears and limbs in an incapacitating stranglehold.

"_No_!" Henry cried, punching and kicking the invisible barrier numerous times in his desperate attempt to break through it.

"Henry, you can't..." Takato whispered impossibly gently, resting a hand on his friend's shoulder to try to soothe him.

Impmon smirked devilishly, and for just a moment, a part of him was afraid. It was like he wasn't even in control of his actions anymore… Maybe Renamon was right...

But he pushed aside these thoughts in favor of the sheer power pumping through his veins, and without another thought he shoved his tongue into the other's mouth. The white bunny almost choked in surprise and struggled frantically to get free. He had never felt so helpless in his life. And as if having that vile Digimon's tongue explore his mouth weren't bad enough, Impmon was punching the little body black and blue.

It seemed that Impmon himself didn't even know how he wanted to torture his self-appointed rival, like he was just following his instincts. This reasoning seemed to satisfy his out-of-sorts mind, and the dark powers within him sensed it. Out of his hands grew nails half the length of his own body, which he dug into Terriermon's ears and dragged downward. The tiny Digimon let out an ear-piercing shriek, and Impmon pulled back at last.

"Had enough yet?" Impmon jeered with a satisfied smirk.

"Please stop...! Just leave me alone!" Terriermon uttered, very nearly pleading.

Throughout all of this, Henry had flung himself at the shield several times, screaming Terriermon's name and begging Impmon to stop. The whole time Rika kept a firm hold on his hand, and Takato whispered calming words, all in effort to reassure him. But everything they did was lost on him.

Finally, he collapsed, exhausted from pushing himself far past his limits.

"_Terriermon_...!" Henry murmured, horrified, his heart aching as his partner begged Impmon to stop. He prayed that by some miracle something would happen to make Impmon show mercy...!

Suddenly, a vicious growl introduced itself to the air, and a moment later a black dog-Digimon flew at Impmon, tackling him off Terriermon. A mysterious girl with blonde pigtails stepped forward.

"Dobermon and I demand that you spare this innocent Digimon!" the newcomer ordered in an even tone. Impmon merely glared and tried to get to Terriermon again, but his attacker made sure he stayed down.

"_All right_!" the purple one shouted, pushing Dobermon off of him when the dog-Digimon loosened up at the words. "I'm goin', I'm goin'!" A sickening grin came to his face, though, and he fixed his eyes on Terriermon. "Though I gotta say, bunny-boy, for a rodent you sure don't disappoint!"

An instant passed, and he was gone.

The dominant threat now out of the way, the blonde girl shifted her attention to the invisible shield. Raising her hand until pressed up against the barrier, she closed her eyes and exhaled. A fierce wind blew past, and when she opened her eyes her hand fell through.

Looking to the others, she said, "The shield has been removed. He will not bother you any time soon."

They blinked, and she was gone.

The second she disappeared it was as if she'd never existed at all. Takato helped Henry to his feet, and they all ran to Terriermon.

He lay still, unmoving.


	5. Broken

**Chapter 5: Broken**

Henry knelt down besides his digimon, cradling the other so gently as if one wrong move would break him.

"Terriermon...please say something...anything." Henry murmured, seeing the digital blood made by Impmon's scratch marks on his ears made his heart ache. Terriermon opened his eyes, but quickly moved away.

"Don't...don't touch me! You'll make yourself filthy and tainted!" Terriermon cried, his whole body trembling as tears rolled down his cheeks. Rika bit her lip looking away, she couldn't stand watching this. Takato felt his fists clench, seeing Terriermon cry like that was a painful sight, if that had been Guilmon...he inwardly shuddered at the thought. Henry moved forward pulling Terriermon into a gentle, yet firm hug in an attempt to stop the shaking.

"You're not filthy. Nor tainted. Whatever just happened none of it is your fault." Henry said biting his lower lip. He had never wanted to hurt a digimon so bad as he wanted to with Impmon right now. Terriermon had never done anything to deserve such cruel torture. Terriermon finally managed to stop trembling, for the most part at least.

"Henry...can we go home now?" Terriermon said practically begging and Henry nodded, trying to give his digimon a small smile. Guilmon moved forward.

"It'll be okay Terriermon. You're still our best friend." Guilmon said trying to cheer Terriermon up and went over moving to put a hand on his arm but this caused the bunny to flinch backwards and bury his tiny head in Henry's shirt. Henry gave Guilmon a sad and apologetic glance though Guilmon looked confused and was about to come forward again. The indigo-haired boy seemed to shoot Takato a glance, considering Terriermon with all reason of course was fairly jumpy right now.

Takato nodded in understanding, moving forward resting a hand on his digimon's shoulder.

"It's okay Guilmon. Of course you guys are all still friends, Terriermon just needs some rest okay?" Takato told his digimon gently not wanting his best friend to scare the poor traumatised digimon more than he already was.

"Will peanut butter and jelly sandwiches cheer Terriermon up?" Guilmon asked Takato causing the brown-haired boy to give a weak smile.

"I don't think that will make it better, buddy." Takato said softly though wishing it somehow could but he had a feeling it would take more than some delicious food for Terriermon to heal after this. Henry then stood up, with Terriermon still in his arms.

"I'm going to head home." Henry told his two fellow Tamers before turning to Rika, his eyes locking with hers, a deep regret in his blue eyes as he looked at her.

"I'm sorry Rika. Maybe if I had listened to your warning more closely and kept myself on high guard, then Terriermon would still be..." The indigo-haired boy trailed off and Rika was taken aback by the guilt in his eyes. The redhead sighed.

"Goggleheads, Jeri if this goes anywhere out of here then you guys are going to get your butts kicked." Rika said to the others before moving forward and touched Henry's shoulder.

"Look Henry, I know you're smarter than that. You were on your guard. Impmon..." As soon as Rika mentioned the name, Terriermon whimpered and Henry took hold of his digimon's paw holding it in a supportive manner as Rika continued.

"He planned using the element of surprise. Of course, if it looked like he helped us why would we remain on guard? I will admit letting your guard down that quickly was a mistake, but that still _doesn't _make it anyone's fault but his! Look, we all screw up sometimes that's just the way life goes. Now, you can go on thinking 'its my fault' and be down on yourself, but right now don't you think there's more important things than feeling sorry for yourself? How is that going to help Terriermon? Listen Henry, your partner needs you now more than ever." Rika said, sounding slightly harsh but sometimes a little tough love was needed sometimes. She then lowered her voice so Terriermon couldn't hear "Just look at him. Impmon's broken him, Henry."

Henry blinked, then bit his lip knowing while the girl's words were harsh, they were definitely true even so it did not stop him feeling guilty for what had just happened. He glanced down at Terriermon who was still shivering lightly and just looking at the terrified digimon made him want to burst into the waterworks. But he held it in, just nodding to Rika giving her a half-hearted smile as he headed home.

Once he got home, he made an excuse to Suzie that she couldn't play Pwincess Pwetty Pants with Terriermon right now and headed up to his room. He closed the door behind him and put Terriermon on his bed gently before going up to his draw and getting out some bandages. He put some antiseptic cream on Terriermon's ears causing the bunny to wince.

"Hey, it's okay. I know it stings a little but it will help you heal." Henry said gently. Terriermon sighed.

"What's the point, Henry? The physical scars may heal, but the emotional bruises and scars might never. Henry maybe...you should get a new partner. I'm too damaged...and broken." Terriermon said his voice breaking as tears rolled down his cheeks. Henry frowned, his eyes widening slightly at what Terriermon had said. How could Terriermon ever think he was going to replace him? At the tears in Terriermon's eyes, Henry almost wanted to break down himself but pushed them back.

"Terriermon...I know you're hurt both physically and emotionally and I'm sorry. If I hadn't let my guard down you'd be okay right now." The indigo-haired boy said, feeling shame and regret well up in his heart before shaking it off as he added "But...even if I couldn't protect you, you are not damaged nor broken. I am going to help you heal. I don't want any other partner." He sounded determined at this last part, even though his voice cracked a little. Terriermon sighed, not responding and Henry couldn't help but notice that his digimon's eyes were so empty.


	6. Fear

Chapter 6: Fear

After much deliberation, Henry had finally decided to ask his father for help with Terriermon, considering certain secrets about each other were now plain as day.

Today, Janyu came home with a strange item called a Data Ball, which he claimed would help Terriermon sleep dreamlessly. A few minutes ago, Henry convinced his best friend to take it, and much to the boy's relief it worked like a charm.

Silently, he lowered himself down beside his sleeping Digimon.

"Oh, Terriermon...I wish I could take back what he did to you." Reaching down, he slowly stroked the little one's head.

He had always been reluctant to let his Digimon fight for fear of losing him. And now, though he hadn't truly fought and Henry hadn't literally lost him, Terriermon had gone through something so traumatic that it made the boy wonder if he would ever heal.

Tears filled his eyes at the thought. He would _never_ forgive Impmon for this...

"Henry Your friend, Takato, is here to see you!" Mrs. Wong called.

"Send him up to my room, Mom!" Soon footsteps were heard on the stairs, and Takato entered the room.

"Hey," the Gogglehead greeted softly, coming to sit beside his best friend.

"Hey, Takato," Henry replied, giving a weak smile. "Where's Guilmon?"

"I left him back at the hideout. I don't want him to scare Terriermon more than he has already," Takato explained, glancing down at the sleeping Digimon thoughtfully. Henry nodded and sighed, laying his head in his hands. Takato scooted closer, resting a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay, Henry," Takato assured softly, but tears brimmed in the older's eyes.

"It's my fault, Takato… I'm such an idiot! I-I let him down…!" Henry choked out shakily, and Takato shook his head.

"Henry, that's not true at all! Like Rika said, you couldn't have known what would happen! We—" he softened here, regretful and haunted and voice cracking, "—_no one _could have guessed something like that would happen…"

He'd always seen Henry and Terriermon as such strong partners, person-and-Digimon in general, and seeing them like this scared him. Henry was always calm and collected, Terriermon his far more lighthearted counterpart.

Just then, Terriermon stirred slightly and opened his eyes. Almost immediately, he began trembling.

"H-Henry...he's..._he's_ not here, r-right?" Terriermon looked around frantically, his tiny eyes filled with fear. Henry wiped away the tears quickly and picked his Digimon up with all gentleness.

"No, he's not. I promise, Terriermon, he will never touch—" his friend flinched, and Henry quickly caught himself, "—err, lay a hand on you ever again!"

The white-and-green bunny seemed to relax at last and turned to Takato. He offered the smallest of smiles.

"Hi, Takato. Where's Guilmon? He's not mad, is he? Because I got scared of him the other day?" Terriermon questioned a little worriedly, and Henry gazed at Takato with curiously-tilted head.

Takato smiled weakly, shaking his head. "He's not mad. Guilmon could never be mad at his friends. I left him in the park, just to be safe," Takato told the creature, glancing at Henry and keeping his hand on his shoulder for support. Terriermon smiled a bit sadly.

"I'm sorry. It's just that when any Digimon comes close, it triggers memories of—of what happened with..." he shudders, struggling, but edges past it, "…with Impmon..."

Henry hid a smile at that. The fact that he even said the enemy's name, even while stumbling, was a good sign. It showed that Terriermon had a chance of recovering as long as he had support. The boy cuffed his Digimon's head feather-lightly, lovingly.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly. Terriermon closed his eyes for a moment, assessing, then opened them.

"Henry, I'm fine," Terriermon rasped quietly. He gave a tiny smile, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. He glanced at Takato. "Did you find out anything about the Devas?"

Takato shook his head. "Ever since those last two came, there haven't been anymore," Takato answered. For having to save the world, they sure were always a step behind everyone else.

Henry smiled softly. "Don't worry. I'm sure we can beat them!" he said confidently, peering down at Terriermon.

_But I won't let you fight anymore. I should never have relented in the first place. I won't make that mistake again,_Henry thought. If he had never let Terriermon fight against that Deva, Impmon wouldn't have been able to trick him into lowering his guard, wouldn't have been able to hurt his best friend.

He stared up at Takato, asking urgently, "Do you have any idea where Impmon is right now? Did he go back to the Digital World?"

The Gogglehead averted his eyes, refusing to look his way; he couldn't answer that question without upsetting both of them.

Henry laid both hands on the younger boy's shoulders. He leaned in so only Takato would hear what he would say.

"He's here in Shinjuku, isn't he?" Henry asked in a low voice. The child nodded, still looking down at the floor.

"It's okay, Takato. We won't let him win," Henry reassured before dropping his hands and turning to Terriermon.

"Hey, do you wanna head over to Guilmon's hideout? We can call Rika and Renamon. After the last few days, it'll be a nice change of pace for you." Seeing his Digimon's hesitation, he grins encouragingly, firmly. "I know you're scared, but I won't let anything happen to you."

And truly, his eyes showed the deepest sincerity. He would die before he let anything happen to his best friend again. Glancing between Takato and Henry, he finally nodded. It couldn't hurt… Besides, his friends would never hurt him.

Takato smiled softly now. Swiveling, he ran out the door, followed by Henry and Terriermon snuggled in his arms. On the way over, Henry and Takato called Rika and Jeri, respectively.

They only had to wait an extra minute or so for the girls to get there, and as soon as they did, the four sat around in a circle.

"How are you doing, Terriermon?" Jeri asked, kind eyes shining caringly. Terriermon gave a weak smile.

"Momen...—" he began before abruptly realising he couldn't finish; it sounded too out of place now, like the word wasn't _his_ anymore. Quickly, he mended, "I-I'll be fine!"

Henry winced. He knew what Terriermon had been about to say before he stopped, and that scared him. 'Momentai' had always been Terriermon's catchphrase, the easy-going tag that practically defined him, and the fact that he thought he wasn't worthy of it anymore...the indigo-haired boy clenched a fist and looked away.

"Henry..." Renamon spoke up, and the boy turned to face her, "…this might be difficult for the both of you, but I'm going to ask that you don't hold what happened against Impmon. I have a feeling it wasn't entirely his fault."

Henry's eyes widened, and his mouth dropped open. How could Renamon still defend Impmon after what he'd done?

But before he could say anything, Terriermon's angry voice cut through the tense air.

"You're _still_ protecting him? So does that mean I deserved that, being attacked and abused? Are you saying it was _my_ fault? You have no _idea_ what that felt like! It would have been better if he'd just absorbed my data—" his voice started to crack here, and the tears were already beginning to cascade down his cheeks, "—because what he d-did was like dying a th-thousand deaths! E-everywhere I look I s-see him tau-taunting me, telling me he's wo-won, and you know what? H-he's _not wrong_! He's _br-broken_ me to a p-point where I can't e-ever be _h-healed_!"

For a moment, Renamon didn't dare breathe, taken aback by his outburst. Rika watched the little bunny sympathetically, Takato's eyes were wide, and Henry and Jeri had tears in their eyes.

Without another word, Henry reached forward and pulled Terriermon into his arms, cradling him lovingly.

"Impmon will never win, not if I can help it. And you_will_heal, Terriermon. You just need a little time," Henry heartened quietly, strongly, keeping the small Digimon close while turning his back on Renamon.

She had never been more ashamed.


	7. Facing the Fire together

Chapter 7: Facing the Fire Together

Weeks passed by, and Terriermon began to heal with support from his friends. Renamon didn't dare mention Impmon's name again, especially in front of Terriermon.

Jeri became a Tamer, too, with Leomon as her partner.

Then, just when things were starting to look normal again, Calumon was Digi-napped by the monkey-Deva, Makuramon! The original three Tamers, Jeri, Kazu and Kenta went to the Digital World to rescue him, but they were separated.

Takato, Henry and Terriermon were currently walking aimlessly through the desert when the white rabbit-Digimon's ears perked up.

"That was Suzie!" Terriermon cried, and Henry's expression turned worried.

"Wait, what did you say?" Henry stuttered, wanting to make sure he'd heard correctly.

"I heard her! And she's close by, too!" he pressed.

"Are you sure?" the indigo-haired boy asked. His partner nodded.

"Would these ears lie to you?" Terriermon cracked, and Henry looked up ahead, worried about his little sister.

Suddenly, the spaceship they were in seemed to change direction, and Takato grabbed onto his friend's arm to keep his balance as it exploded into tiny pieces at their backs. The trio free-fell through the air and crashed to the ground.

"Well, that was entertaining!" Takato muttered dryly.

Shaking himself off and standing on the tips of his back-paws, Terriermon just managed to glimpse his Tamer's little sister in the distance. She was being attacked by Makuramon!

"Suzie!" Terriermon called, running forward whilst a brown bunny-Digimon appeared and succeeded in fighting off the enemy.

"Terriermon!" the little girl cried, running toward her brother, his partner, and Takato as they caught up. The danger now out of the way, the newcomer De-Digivolved just as a Digivice materialized in Suzie's hands. Henry's eyes widened.

"But…that little Digimon's a Deva! Does—does that mean Suzie's a…?" Henry trailed disbelievingly.

"Suzie, are you all right?" Terriermon inquired, and his Tamer's sibling grinned.

"I'm okay! I finwy have a bunny of my own!" Suzie squealed happily, hugging her new partner.

"That Digimon looks like a chocolate-flavored me! This is weird…" Terriermon murmured. Henry pointed his Digivice at the female.

"She's called Lopmon. Her attack is Blazing Ice."

All of a sudden, a laugh rang out, causing Terriermon to step in front of his Tamer and Suzie. At first it sounded like any other evil laugh, but when the figure appeared, Terriermon was frozen to the spot.

It was Impmon.

Henry's eyes widened at the new appearance. Instantaneously he pushed Terriermon behind him, extending his arms.

"What do you want Impmon?" Henry demanded frostily. He would be damned if he let that troublemaker lay a _claw_ on Terriermon! Or on Suzie, for that matter…

"Ah, now _that's_ cold! It don't sound too nice on ya. Personally, I liked ya much better when ya simply allowed me to have fun with yer little rodent!" Impmon mocked with a smirk, making Terriermon tremble and release a shuddering breath as he clung to his partner's leg. Henry glared deeply, hatred burning in his eyes.

"If you even _try_ to touch Terriermon, I'll show you no mercy! You're a monster, you know that? It's no wonder you don't have any friends with how cruel you can be!" Henry yelled.

The adolescent had never felt so enraged in his life. Terriermon was recovering, yes, but because of this fiend, there was a central part of him that would probably never return: his confidence.

Impmon was taken aback by the words, by all of the loathing directed towards him. It almost made him cower and want to somehow do something to make up for his actions. For the briefest of moments, he wondered if he was doing the right thing.

He had clearly broken Terriermon like he'd wanted…so then why didn't he feel proud of himself? Why was there a small portion of him that felt remorse?

Before he could contemplate this further, he felt the dark energy burning inside his body. It enflamed his spirit and surrounded him in a dark glow. The shadowed light faded, and he had Digivolved.

"Beelzemon, a Virus-type Digimon. The Ultimate form of Impmon," Takato recited.

He felt totally helpless. Terriermon was too scared to Digivolve, Lopmon had lost the ability to Digivolve since her Deva powers were taken, and he himself couldn't do much without Guilmon…

Henry frowned determinedly, continuing to stand protectively in front of Terriermon. He had to protect him from Beelzemon.

"Henry, Terriermon _has_ to Digivolve! It's the only choice we have!" the Gogglehead cried, worry flickering in his eyes. Henry clenched his fists.

"We...we can't! Terriermon's not over his fear yet, and I can't let him be hurt again!" Henry's voice was but a hard-pressed whisper.

But his own feelings were cast to the wind when his sister ran forward. Terriermon and Lopmon both gasped in surprise, and the older of the boy's eyes widened.

"Hey, you big meanie cweature, you weave my bwother and Twerriermon alone or Lopmon's gonna change into Antylamon and hurt you!" Suzie cried, stomping her foot and glaring angrily at Beelzemon.

"Suzie, don't!" Henry screamed, terror literally searing his throat as he tried to reach for his sister.

But it was too late. An annoyed Beelzemon had sent his Corono Blaster spiraling toward Suzie! Forgetting all about his fear, Terriermon darted out from behind Henry and into the fray. "Terrier Tornado!"

His attack collided with the oncoming one, and the collision was so jolting that it sent Terriermon flying backwards. Suzie, who had shrunk to the ground in fear, began crying, and Henry picked her up in his arms before running over to Terriermon.

"Terriermon! Are you all right?" he asked worriedly, then added with a weak smile, "You protected Suzie even when you were scared! Thank you!"

Terriermon responded in kind before standing up and facing Impmon. His tiny legs were quaking badly.

"I _hate_ you! Not only did you torture me, but _now_ you attack _Suzie_?" Terriermon shouted, beginning to stumble over his words when Beelzemon gave him a leering smirk and took a step closer to him. "You may have hurt m-me I-Impmon but I w-won't l-let y-you h-hurt my friends! I-I'm n-not s-scared o-of y-you a-anymore because I know I'm not alone!"

Terriermon stood his shaky ground and was immediately relieved when Henry's strong arms wrapped around him as if to keep him upright, to reassure him that there was nothing to be afraid of.

This time when Terriermon looked into Beelzemon's eyes, he truly began to believe that he and Henry could beat him together.


End file.
